Broken Heart
by Sakura Li-chan
Summary: Shun has just learned on his fourth year anniversary with Alice that she has been cheating on him with Joe? Will Shun recover from the pain? ShunxOC
1. Heartbreak

Sayomi-chan: Hey, peeps! Welcome to my new story!

Sakura-chan: This time, she's trying to see if a Bakugan fanfic will work. Tell her what you think!

Sayomi-chan: None of these characters belong to me, except Rosemary. And this is on Shun's point of view.

Four year anniversary in just two, slow, measly minutes. You already may be asking as to what I am talking about. It's mine and Alice's four year anniversary and I got her the prettiest diamond necklace that I could find. I heard my phone ring and saw on my caller ID that it was Alice, the love of my life.

"Hello?" I answered as I headed for her apartment.

"Hey sweetie! Happy four year anniversary!" Alice exclaimed over the phone. Ah, her sweet angelic voice, how I love hearing it every time.

"Same to you baby." I said as she laughed. Ah, such a beautiful sound to my ears.

"Well, I'll see you later honey." she said as she hang up. I'm coming over right now to be with you so you don't have to wait until later, angel. I ran up the stairs and took out her apartment key and opened her door. I went in and shut it behind me silently so I can surprise her. I heard giggling coming from her room as I headed for that direction. What was going on? Was she watching a movie or something? Then, I heard another voice.

"Alice, you are one bad girl, do you know that? But, I like it, you are really sexy at it." the other voice said as I froze. That voice sounds familiar, and why would there be a guy in her room in the first place.

"Stop it Joe, you're the one who's sexy, not me." Alice murmured almost as if she was being pleasured or something. Wait, why would she be calling Joe sexy? I'm her boyfriend ever since we were fourteen, so….what the hell?! She never called me sexy! And why did she sound pleasured? I thought about on whether or not to go in her room to see what was going on, but that would be rude, so I stayed by her bedroom door, well-hidden.

"So, when do you plan on telling Shun about our relationship?" he asked as Alice moaned. What the hell was going on here?! She never moans around me! Hell, she doesn't even let me touch her!

"It's best that he doesn't know about it, so this way, I can look prettier for you. Knowing that idiot, he probably got me something that costs a fortune." Alice acknowledged as Joe laughed and I fell on my knees. Is that how she really feels? Am I really an idiot? I got up and decided that maybe it was time to confront them both and make my presence known. I took a deep breath and stepped into her bedroom and realized I wasn't ready for what I saw. Alice was lying on her bed, naked. Joe was on top of her with his hand on her breasts, his "buddy" inside her. My heart automatically shattered in pieces, and those pieces shattered even more until they turned to dust. I was trying so hard to fight my tears back as they were threatening to overwhelm me. She didn't even bother covering her body and smirked as if she knew my pain.

"Why hello Shun, how convenient of you to stop by. As you can see, I never loved you, and you know why? Because, you never touched me, that's why. Now, Joe here on the other hand, was willing to do what you never did. I led you on, not because I wanted to make up for it, but for the fact that you are freaking rich and buy me expensive things." Alice stated as Joe squeezed her breasts as she moaned.

"You're a heartless bitch, you know that? And to think, I actually loved your slutty ass…." I whispered as I walked out, but not before I chucked the apartment key at Joe, hearing him scream in pain. I was thankful that my grandfather made me train to be a ninja because I wanted to hurt Joe, really bad. I ran to the front door, slammed it behind me and jumped over the railing (landing on my two feet perfectly) and ran as far as I can from her apartment as tears fell down my cheeks and I didn't stop until my tears blinded me. I sat down on a park bench and cried my heart out. How could she do this to me? How could I have been so stupid as to fall for something like this? I have not been so hurt before in my life. That's it; I'm going to go home and tell the others of what this bitch did to my heart and to warn them of her slutiness. I calmed down a bit and went back to the dojo, where I was now living with my mother. (My grandfather died a year ago, quite happy that he was able to teach me everything he knew.) I went on the computer and saw that everyone except the bitch was there. (I didn't bother calling her by her name because she wasn't worth it. And of course she's not on, she's busy whoring around.) I logged in as they greeted me as I greeted them back.

"Wow, Shun you look horrible! What happened? You should be happy on your fourth year anniversary man!" Dan exclaimed as I winced at the reminder of a nightmare.

"Yeah, some great anniversary it is." I mumbled coldly as they noticed.

"Shun, you can tell us what's wrong. We're your friends." Julie said sympathetically as the tears were threatening to take over again. Klaus and Billy had signed on and were waiting patiently for what I had to say.

"Yeah Shun, tell us, maybe that will lift the burden off of you." Preyas suggested as I couldn't bear it anymore.

"She was cheating on me, this whole time….with Joe." I mumbled as a couple of tears fell down my cheeks.

"Wow, dude, that's fucked up…" Klaus said as Sirenoid agreed with him.

"WHAT! How is that even possible?! She told me she loved you a lot!" Runo exclaimed as she slammed her fists against her desk, causing her screen to move a bit.

"Loved me? Ha, is that why she's fucking Joe right now as we speak? If that's her way of saying she loves me, then it's a good thing I broke up with her." I uttered as they all gasped.

"How could she do that to you?" Dan asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Now that you mention it, she didn't seem at all happy or excited about the anniversary, milady." Blade Tigrerra stated to her pissed master.

"Why didn't she just break up with you if she didn't love you? Therefore, you wouldn't be in so much pain Shun." Sirenoid said as I shrugged my shoulders again.

"Can we switch the topic to something other than my horrendous day?" I asked as they simultaneously agreed. So, here was what was going on with my fellow Brawlers. Dan, my childhood best friend was, and is going out with Runo, (kind of predictable if you ask me.) Julie, is going out with Billy and as for Marucho and Klaus, well they stayed single.

"I have news you guys, and this might help you recover from…well…you know." Marucho hesitated about mentioning the daughter from my personal hell.

"Keep going Marucho, what is this news that you say you have?" Storm Skyress asked, sensing the tense atmosphere.

"There's a new girl joining our school!" Marucho exclaimed as I rolled my eyes. Ha, more heartbreak….don't sign me up for it.

"Oh yeah, I saw her today, and wow, she just seems your type Shun." Klaus said as I rolled my eyes at his statement. Yeah, well, Dan also said those exact same words to me four years ago, and look where that got me?

"Ooh! You're talking about the pretty lady with sapphire eyes that just makes you drown, right?" Preyas said as Klaus nodded.

"Yeah, I saw her in Starbucks with Billy; didn't she seem like Shun's type?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, she seems alright. She's really nice, but Julie still has my heart." Billy said as Julie blushed.

"Well, I on the other hand, don't care anymore, because I'm not going to date anymore." I said as I made that my personal vow.

Sayomi-chan: Aw!! Poor Shun!

Sakura-chan: That was so mean of Alice to do that to him.

Sayomi-chan: Yeah, so tell me what you think about it!


	2. Meeting Her

Sayomi-chan: OMG...thank you so much for giving me your thoughts on my story guys!

Sakura-chan: It means so much to her, please continue with what you are doing.

Kero-chan: The characters used in this fanfiction do not belong to her, only Rosemary and the plot belong to her, so enjoy!

I logged out later on, feeling slightly better than I felt before. Somehow, my mother heard about it and brought me my dinner along with a plate of cake (chocolate and strawberry, my favorite) and told me that I shouldn't give up just because of that one accident and that she was sorry that I witnessed that. I told her that I would be fine and she left me in my room to be alone. My mother always knew how to make me feel better, sometimes I wonder how, but I guess it's just parental instincts. After I finished my dinner, I decided to take a nice, calming bath before I had to face a dreadful day at school tomorrow. I removed my hair tie and went to the bathroom. I got undressed and got in the tub after filling it up with warm water. I washed my hair calmly, trying to calm myself down even more, so I could have a peaceful night of sleep. After a couple of minutes, I drained the bathtub, got out, got dressed in my pajamas and went to my bedroom and brushed my hair.

"Shun, will you promise me something?" Storm Skyress asked from my nightstand as I put my brush down.

"Anything Skyress." I answered as I got comfortable in my bed.

"Try and forget about this and move on. Try not to remember about her. There are other girls out there other than her who will take better care of you." she stated as I smiled softly. Skyress, what will I do without her? She's such a great friend, and she knows how to make me feel better. She never betrays me, she never leaves my side, and in my time of need, she helps me.

"I know Skyress, but it hurts so much…" I whispered as I turned off my light as I lay down on my bed. She jumped and landed on my pillow. A few tears escaped as she came a bit closer.

"Don't cry Shun…I know you can handle this. You are a powerful young man who has faced tougher situations and you handled those with ease. I know that you will get over this one with ease as well." she said as I wiped away my tears and smiled a bit.

"Thank you Skyress, for everything." I said as I fell asleep. Surprisingly, I didn't dream of anything. (I thought for sure that this morning's events would be replayed over and over again until I woke up in screaming terror.) I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and got up. I got dressed in my school uniform and put my hair in its usual ponytail. I went downstairs with Skyress in a pocket on the shoulder strap of my backpack. My mom saw me come down and set my breakfast down on the table as I sat down.

"How are you feeling Shun?" my mother asked as I got a cup and filled it with orange juice.

"I'm feeling better, thank you mom." I said as she smiled while I ate.

"As long as you're happy Shun." she replied as she gave me her motherly embrace. I returned it as she let me go.

"See you later mom." I said as she let go of me. She patted my head and moved a strand of hair away from my eye.

"Have a good day Shun." she stated as I got up and left. I got in my car (that I bought with my own money. I wasn't like those spoiled brats who ask their parents for money to buy a car, I earned it.) and drove toward the school. Once I got to the school parking lot, I parked my car and headed to the school campus when a girl bumped into me as she dropped all of her textbooks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Clumsy, clumsy me." she said as she laughed sheepishly as she kneeled down to pick up her books.

"It's okay. I understand." I replied as I kneeled down and helped her. I suddenly smelled the aroma of freesias from her with a hint of roses. It was so intoxicating to me that we both reached for her history textbook and it sent electric currents down my spine. She looked up at me as I fell into the depths of those beautiful sapphire pools and just well…wow…it was amazing.

"How rude of me. My name is Rosemary." she murmured as I shook my head to wake myself up from my imagination. Her voice was so angelic it actually tried to heal the dust that was left of my heart as she spoke those simple eight words and healed the majority of it. I noticed Skyress take a peek and looked at Rosemary, then looked at me and I swear, I thought I saw her wink at me before she went back to hiding in the pocket.

"My name is Shun, nice to meet you, Rosemary." I whispered as I got up and offered her a hand. She took my hand as I helped her up and gave her the textbooks I picked up. I never knew that keeping the vow I made to myself would be so hard. Klaus and the others were coming and as soon as Klaus saw this, he put his hand over Dan's mouth, who I knew was about to say something and guided the group away from me and went the other direction. While they were going the other direction, Klaus gave me the thumbs-up and mouthed "good job! Now, just ask her out to dinner, a movie, and then maybe later, kiss her!" I shook my head and smiled at what he was telling me. Yeah, great advice from someone who is still single…

Sayomi-chan: Alright, there you go my loving fans, the second chapter!

Sakura-chan: Well, at least Rosemary's healing Shun's heart.

Sayomi-chan: Yup! Now please review and tell me what you think about it!


	3. Author's Note: MUST READ!

Okay, so here's my dilemma at this point my fellow readers:

Still am suffering from writers' block and I get random ideas that don't pertain to any of the stories.

Getting used to the new school I was transferred to this year.

Trying to maintain all my grades so I don't get banned from the computer forever

Please, be patient with me. I promise you, as soon as I get more ideas, I will post them up as soon as possible. For now, if you want, I could post up the new ideas that have been popping up during the painful writers' block.


End file.
